Dextranase is an enzyme which is derived from the cultivation of various enzyme producing organisms by fermentation of nutrient containing media comprising dextran. Such organisms include strains of fungi such as P. Funiculosum, P. Lilacinum, Chaetomium gracile and others, as well as various strans of bacilli.
Various procedures for the recovery and separation of dextranase are also well know as by salting out, precipitation with acetone, absorption on clay of DEAE cellulose, chromatography and iso-electric precipitation.
Processes for the preparation and recovery of dextranase are described in the prior art, as for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,663,371, 3,787,289, 3,912,594, 3,627,643, and others.
Previous methods for the separation and purification of dextranase involve problems of cost and complexity particularly where high strength and purity are desired.